Morbid?
by akinaya16
Summary: (chapters revised/chapter 4 is up)Kagome is about to meet inuyasha when something hit her. kagome then collapses and laid there. is kagome dead? who killed her?? is it Inuyasha as kagome had seen? or was it sesshoumaru? just read.
1. death

Kagome Chapter 1- Death  
  
Author's notes: I'm so sorry if the names are misspelled and all. this is my very first Inu-yasha fic and I hope you really like my fic.. Pls. do review and flames are accepted. and suggestions.. Pls.. I will need it too.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kagome stood still at the open meadow as the dark clouds began to form. She was waiting for Inu-yasha to come.  
  
"I seems that I've already seen this scene.." She said to herself.  
She then turned around as if sensing something.....  
  
"Inu-yasha!!" She greeted happily as she went to the hanyou.  
  
She suddenly stopped...  
  
Her eyes seem afraid and distracted...  
She quickly....  
ran...  
and ran...  
when......  
"I...i..." she said.  
  
She felt the pain throbbing her insides... She touched her breast gently... and looked down, she saw a flow of blood trickling down her waist.  
  
Her uniform was full of fresh blood. She knew that she was loosing her life quickly. She also knew that her life was beginning to end this very day. And that, she may die an agonizing and horrible death because now she's going to be the food of hungry demons.  
  
She was shot a few inches near her heart. She then started to feel the cold wind rushing towards her body, as if absorbing every pain. She trembled at every course of air that passed through her body. She was getting numb at that time. Her lungs being damaged, she tried to gasp for air but it was no help to just stood there and try to breathe.  
  
She tried to scream for pain but before she could scream..she found out she hadn't had the voice. She then, gently placed her hand at the tesaiga..pulling it out of her body gently, yet full of strength.  
  
She was still quite in pain and in shock of finding that the culprit of her pain was no more than....her love....INU-YASHA.  
  
She knelt on the ground finding no effort to control her body anymore. She then releases the now blood-stained sword of Inu-yasha, the sword that she intrusted to give him when they found the tesaiga. She was in too much pain, shock and frail to be able to move. No one was there to save her.. Not even Inu-yasha who just killed her.  
  
She was quickly blacking out...her body was now collapsing, her eyes started to flash a very bright streak of light which almost blinded her. She was gasping for breath, her body trembled at each intake of oxygen. She tried to control her body but she found out that she couldn't, she can't...  
She was now fighting for her life but she found out that the more she struggled, the more blood will be drawn out to her, the more oxygen she had to take, the more energy shehad to release... She knew she need it to live longer.....much longer than a 30 seconds.  
  
She lay down patiently her eyes started to close, voluntarily. She was slowly fainting.....  
But before she could faint she heard a voice calling her..  
No laughing...  
She wasn't sure anymore.....  
REVIEW!!!!!! PLS.. READ MY OTHER FICS TOO..(arigatou) 


	2. INUYASHA

Kagome  
  
Chapter 2- Inuyasha  
  
Author's notes: Everyone! I'm sorry if I started out at a sequential story... I was bored.. Umm. I'll try to be more descriptive about this. Pls...Try to review..and due to your plea....this is the next chapter.. Umm..sorry if I got things mixed up..because.. I really thought that Shippo was a girl.and when I consulted my friends they said it was a girl...pls.do forgive.me...Here is the revision.that you asked for!!!!!!!! Sorry. if your suggestions are not in here yet. Pls. do REVIEW and FLAMES are accepted. and SUGGESTIONS.. Pls.. I will need it too.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The dark, grayish fog soon covered the meadow...  
As though to cover Kagome and the horrible act thatjust happened....  
The laughter slowly faded away....  
And Inuyasha vanished in the thick fog....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"It's getting dark... Where could Kagome be?" Shippo asked.  
Shippo was pacing from left to right, his tail wagging as he paced. He was worrying about Kagome.. When he couldn't stand it anymore he asked Inuyasha...  
"Anou...Inuyasha.. Aren't you worried about Kagome?" Shippo asked. He looked at the hanyou who was lying there and doing nothing.  
Inuyasha stood up and quickly went to the direction where Shippo was..  
"Wait!!!! Inuyasha, where are you going?" Shippo asked.  
"To find Kagome!!!!!!" Inuyasha said bluntly.  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth and cursed silently....He was defeated by a kitsune....just by arguing... just like Kagome...And now he's going to have to find out where Kagome went...He hurriedly went to look for Kagome so as not to make so much time in trying to find her....  
"If only you'd wait for my explanation... but NO.... you took off.....and now as punishment for your own stupidity...I have to look for you.. BAKA!!!!!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha's heart pounded quickly... It began to throb.. He was scared... It was his second time to be scared like this... He had sense that something was wrong....He knew that it wasn't Kikyo but ... Kagome..something was wrong with Kagome!  
Inuyasha ran faster and faster with no regards whether he might go far away.......  
He had to find Kagome...  
"Kagome!!!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Yet no matter how he yelled, there was still no reply from Kagome....  
The hanyou began to freak out.... No matter how hard he tried to sense Kagome..  
There was none... Neither a bit chi nor energy was coming from the Shikon no Tama....  
He readied himself for whatever will happen... Inuyasha knew that this time... Kagome... Did not just run off....  
Kagome was missing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!! PLS.. READ MY OTHER FICS TOO..(Arigatou!) 


	3. Morbid

Morbid??  
  
Chapter 3- voices  
  
Author's notes: Everyone! I've change the title from Kagome to Morbid. Pls...Try to review... and due to your plea...and constant bickering of my friend...this is the next chapter.. Umm..Sorry if your suggestions are not in here yet. Pls. do REVIEW and FLAMES are accepted...and SUGGESTIONS.. Pls.... I will need it too.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Far beyond the fog-covered meadow, a voice was heard snickering behind the bush.....  
  
"I like my silly little plot." he said merrily as he skipped his way towards Kagome. His form was like that of a shadow.  
  
"Poor..... Kagome..... You see.... all your humanistic traits had been paid off and in turn became my scheme... hahahaha!!" he trailed off as he kicked Kagome's body, trying to see if Kagome responded, but Kagome didn't.  
He went closer to Kagome's mouth, his hands on Kagome's chin.  
"What? My scheme? Are you asking what my scheme is, Kagome? What? Oh..... it's not about the Shikon no Tama, deary.."  
"What? Inu-yasha?"  
"BINGO!!"  
"You won the lottery. I never knew humans could be this smart. Don't you think so Kagome?"  
"OH? What? I can't hear you.....because YOU"RE DEAD!!"  
"You know Kagome.. You're making me puke!"  
"But for now..... Good bye!"  
  
And the shadow vanished among the clouds.. But left a trail of evidence...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sota... Sota!!! Wait up!.... Please don't run! O-kaasan might get mad at us." a little girl with raven hair said as she tried to catch up with her little brother.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"HuH?" the little girl looked back but all she saw was nothing..  
  
The girl called Kagome trembled.. "Who..Who are you? Uh..how'd-did you know my name?"  
  
"So many questions to answer...but tell me Kagome what do you really want?"  
  
"I..I..-..I said Who are you?" the little girl said as she looked all around her to find out where the voice was coming.  
  
"Tell me, my little Kagome.. would you want to stay here forever?"  
  
"Stay here forever?" little Kagome said as she sat down.  
  
"Yes. Forever.. Think about it. By staying here, I could give you all you want... You could have anything.. just give me the Shikon no Tama..errr.. jewel that you're wearing around your neck."  
  
Kagome looked down. "How.did that get in here?"  
She took the Shikon no tama off her, looked up and said, "This. worthless jewel?"  
REVIEW!!!!!! PLS.. READ MY OTHER FICS TOO..(Arigatou!) 


	4. deceit and love

Morbid???  
  
Chapter 4- Deceit and love  
  
Author's notes: Hey, Umm..Sorry if your suggestions are not in here yet. Gomenasai, if I wasn't able to write another chapter. Please enjoy this next chapter though. Thank you. I also made some revisions on the earlier chapters to make it more pleasant and by the way, it's longer too. ( Pls. do REVIEW and FLAMES are accepted...and SUGGESTIONS.. Pls.... I will need it too. E-mail me if you want to. thanks also to k-chan who inspired me to write again. and also to my fellow readers and authors.  
  
(:)-thought **************************************************************************** **  
  
"Yes..that worthless jewel."  
  
"But I..I can't.." Kagome said as she put the Shikon no Tama back to her neck.  
  
"You said it's worthless, so why do you need it?"  
  
"I promise him..." Kagome said as she took a step back.  
  
"Why you..errr.. Who?"  
  
"I can't remember but I have this feeling it's not you." Kagome said as she ran. Kagome tried to run faster but the shadow got her by her arm and kissed her.  
  
"Kagome." he moaned.  
  
Kagome blushed and looked at herself. All she saw was her usual self. She then said, "I'm sure. I'm still a kid."  
  
"Sshh.. You're not a kid, don't you remember? I'm Aki. you're boyfriend." The shadow said.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's surrounding changed. She was now in the meadow with "Aki" but all she saw was Aki's shadow in the form of Inuyasha.  
  
:I must get the Shikon no Tama no matter what and kill Inuyasha at the same time. My plan's getting better all the time..I have to thank you, KAGOME.:  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
It was already dark when Inuyasha finally got to the meadow where Kagome was murdered. The fog still hasn't cleared up, Inuyasha sat behind the tree and there he rested.  
  
"Kuso... Where are you Kagome?" the hanyou said.  
  
He was ready to give up the search when suddenly; his ears twisted, his nose sniffed around and his body on all fours as though he's a dog who found a juicy bone. Inuyasha then made his way where the scent was and saw Kagome lifelessly, lying on the ground. The hanyou then quickly ran to her.  
  
"Kagome. wake up." Inuyasha said as he scooped Kagome into his arms.  
  
"Kagome.. please don't try to put a prank on me..." he repeated but Kagome didn't answer.  
  
"Please. stop kidding Kagome. I..I.. I'm sorry...please.. Wake up." Inuyasha said as he shook Kagome.  
  
The hanyou didn't like the idea of Kagome kidding around. He also didn't like the idea that Kagome's... but he can't, he just can't. faced the fact that Kagome, no, his love is dead.  
  
:It can't be right. You're not dead Kagome.. You mustn't. you're not dead; you're just sleeping, right? Yes, that must be it. And that red stain all over your clothes aren't blood but it's the red thing called ketchup you've bought along with you, right? Yes. That's must be it.:  
  
Inuyasha then stared at Kagome, tears started to roll down his cheeks then to Kagome's face..  
  
"Kagome.. come.. let me hug you so that you won't be cold." the hanyou said as he cradled Kagome gently.  
  
"You're warm now.. You're not in danger anymore. I did promise to protect you and I'll always will.I'm sorry if I wasn't able to tell you the truth. I had so much to tell you..I have plans.plans to be with you.." Inuyasha added on.  
  
"KUSOOO.." Inuyasha screamed with all his might.  
  
"I promise you, I'll find that guy who killed you. I swear, I'll have my vengeance." Inuyasha added on.  
  
With that, he held Kagome while whispering to her his endless promise.  
REVIEW!!!!!! PLS.. READ MY OTHER FICS TOO..(Arigatou!) 


	5. default

Morbid???  
Chapter 4- Deceit and love  
Author's notes: Hey, Umm..Sorry if your suggestions are not in here yet. Gomenasai, if I wasn't able to write another chapter. Please enjoy this next chapter though. Thank you. I also made some revisions on the earlier chapters to make it more pleasant and by the way, it's longer too. ( Pls. do REVIEW and FLAMES are accepted...and SUGGESTIONS.. Pls.... I will need it too. E-mail me if you want to. Thanks! kagie-chan you inspired me to write again.. and also to my fellow readers and authors.  
(:)-Thought ********************************************************  
"Yes..that worthless jewel."  
"But I...I can't.." Kagome said as she put the Shikon no Tama back to her neck.  
"You said it's worthless, so why do you need it?"  
"I promise him..." Kagome said as she took a step back.  
"Why you...errr... Who?"  
"I can't remember but I have this feeling it's not you." Kagome said as she ran. Kagome tried to run faster but the shadow got her by her arm and kissed her.  
"Kagome." he moaned.  
Kagome blushed and looked at herself. All she saw was her usual self. She then said, "I'm sure... I'm still a kid."  
"Sshh. You're not a kid, don't you remember? I'm Aki... you're boyfriend." The shadow said.  
Suddenly, Kagome's surrounding changed. She was now in the meadow with "Aki" but all she saw was Aki's shadow in the form of Inuyasha.  
:I must get the Shikon no Tama no matter what and kill Inuyasha at the same time. My plan's getting better all the time...I have to thank you, KAGOME..:  
********************************************************  
It was already dark when Inuyasha finally got to the meadow where Kagome was murdered. The fog still hasn't cleared up, Inuyasha sat behind the tree and there he rested.  
"Kuso... Where are you Kagome?" the hanyou said.  
He was ready to give up the search when suddenly; his ears twisted, his nose sniffed around and his body on all fours as though he's a dog who found a juicy bone. Inuyasha then made his way where the scent was and saw Kagome lifelessly, lying on the ground. The hanyou then quickly ran to her.  
"Kagome. ..wake up." Inuyasha said as he scooped Kagome into his arms.  
"Kagome... please don't try to put a prank on me..." he repeated but Kagome didn't answer.  
"Please..stop kidding Kagome. I..I.. I'm sorry...please.. Wake up." Inuyasha said as he shook Kagome.  
The hanyou didn't like the idea of Kagome kidding around. He also didn't like the idea that Kagome's... but he can't, he just can't.. faced the fact that Kagome, no, his love is dead.  
:It can't be right. You're not dead Kagome.. You mustn't.. you're not dead; you're just sleeping, right? Yes, that must be it. And that red stain all over your clothes aren't blood but it's the red thing called ketchup you've bought along with you, right? Yes. That's must be it.:  
Inuyasha then stared at Kagome, tears started to roll down his cheeks then to Kagome's face..  
"Kagome.. come... let me hug you so that you won't be cold." the hanyou said as he cradled Kagome gently.  
"You're warm now.. You're not in danger anymore. I did promise to protect you and I'll always will..I'm sorry if I wasn't able to tell you the truth. I had so much to tell you...I have plans..plans to be with you.." Inuyasha added on.  
"KUSOOO.." Inuyasha screamed with all his might.  
"I promise you, I'll find that guy who killed you.. ......I swear. I'll have my vengeance." Inuyasha added on.  
With that, he held Kagome while whispering to her his endless promise.  
REVIEW!!!!!! PLS.. READ MY OTHER FICS TOO..(Arigatou!) 


End file.
